


Drabble

by VampirePharie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePharie/pseuds/VampirePharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first drabble, not sure what I was thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Looking back on his life, Castiel can't remember a time when he didn't love Dean Winchester. Before he pulled the Righteous Man out of Hell and was blinded by the brightness of his soul, everything is a blur. Vague images of thousands of years and the warning of 'Don't step on that fish' are all that he has. He can remember looking up at the stars and thinking they were so bright, but compared to the light of Dean's soul they're dim. From the moment he rebuilt Dean's body with his grace, Castiel has loved Dean Winchester, even before he knew what love was. It's been years since that day, too many to count, and Castiel can remember every second of it, every touch, every glance, every heartbeat. 

Dean's life has been long and it hasn't all been good, but since the day Castiel had confessed his love, it's all gotten brighter. He's an old man now, nearly 80 and too fragile to do much anymore. He can't hunt, he can barely walk, but he's happy. He'll leave behind no children, but a brother and nieces and nephews, even a grand-niece, so it never bothered him. He's always had Cas.

It's early morning when it finally happens, the sun is just kissing the horizon and Dean watches it from his bed. Cas is sitting at the end of the bed, the false ageing he's been doing for years has gone and he looks younger than Dean remembers. "It's time." He says solemnly as he stands, holding out his hands. When Dean reaches to take them, his own hands are no longer old and wrinkled, but young and smooth and he realises it's already happened. "Don't look back." Cas says as he takes Dean's hand, moving it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the knuckle. Dean takes his husband's advice, threading their fingers together and allowing Cas to finally lead him into the light. "You'll stay with me, won't you?" He asks, suddenly frightened, but Cas just smiles and nods his head, running his thumb over the band that rests on Dean's fourth finger. "I don't recall 'to death do us part' being in my vows, Dean." He relaxes and they take the final step.

Dean finds himself in the Roadhouse with his arms full of Jo and Ellen giving him a smile as she polishes a glass. Ash waves from the other side of the bar, a redhead sitting beside him and laughing at something Bobby has said and Kevin comes around the bar to tell him all is forgiven. Dean is a little disappointed that his parents aren't here, but they have their own Heaven and maybe he'll visit them someday, the most important thing is that Cas is with him. The angel in question appears behind him and winds his arms around his waist. Dean thinks being dead isn't so bad.


End file.
